


Stardust

by ibeta



Series: Secret Identity Stuff [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I don't know what to add, M/M, Papyrus Has a Great Imagination, Papyrus Listening to Stuff, Sans Has a Lot of Voices, Sans Saying Stuff, Secret Identity, Smut, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibeta/pseuds/ibeta
Summary: Sans is a part-time secret voice actor at the Surface. Otherwise, he’s usually a hotdog vendor for fun, an ambassador replacement (if everyone else was busy), or a comedian at Grillby’s or MTT Resort 2. (He’s also a secret scientist.) He’s an older brother full-time, and he would never quit that job.He has a popular website that allows voice actors to be scouted and a blog within that showcases all his voice-acting work. He’s famous for his mysterious identity, his wide range of vocal impressions, his random-genre-generated scripts, commissioned audio scripts and audio books.He keeps his brother away from it.That is, until he buys a 5-star rated compilation of famous CDs and hands it to his brother, unknowing that while it contains Felix’s limited edition Cooking with Monsters, it also had one of his published CDs. A disk that contained a mix of his popular works, from innocent bedtime stories to the dirtiest of erotica.From the first surprising audio record, Papyrus becomes intrigued by this mysterious voice actor.Not that Sans would ever know it.Original.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [progress and stuff](https://ibeta.tumblr.com/progress)

It had been another year of Christmas, and his brother had given him another random set of CDs, hand-sewn clothes that were up to his style, and many action figures that probably had cost Sans a lot of gold from its very detailed and flawless creation. The CDs… well, they were another matter entirely.

This time, however, it contained a variety of CDs of cooking shows, science documentaries on monsters, and an audio series of a random set of voice acting, along with that dragon movie that had showed up in the theatres. Based on the extreme randomness of the selection and its popularity on the net, Sans had probably went into a CD place and ordered their best CDs and probably never even looked down at what he bought.

Even if San had chosen at random, he had still gotten him, by some great chance, a rare and limited edition of _Cooking with Monsters_. It was a popular show about monster food and its delicious health benefits to humans and monsters. The director of the show was someone named Felix, a cat monster that had previously worked at the MTT Resort in the Underground. The director of the program invited monsters to cook a dish of their choice, but the main star of the event was usually Oswald, a rabbit monster that was also a Nice Cream supplier.

According to the rumours, Oswald and Felix were about to get married in the spring season and the cooking show was about to lose Oswald because he wanted to focus on other Nice Foods. Oswald had said he met Felix at a time where his fiancé had lost hope that he would never achieve his dreams of directing a program. Felix had chanced upon his little Nice Cream cart and the rest was history.

Papyrus wanted to become a cook for their programme, even just once. He wanted to show everyone that he could be a successful star of a show. He wanted to show Sans that he could be reliable even if his dreams seemed unachievable. Not that Sans seemed to ever doubt him. Sans always seemed eager for him to reach his goals and achieve his dream of being popular, always telling him to make other aims so he never ran out of things to attain.

(Sans, on the other hand, seemed to be an entirely indifferent to goals when it came to his situation. He avoided answering questions about his own dreams, seemingly flustered when asked about his romantic history, and one time even high-tailed out of the room when Papyrus asked about him if he had been slyly dating the former queen behind his back.

When asked by other monsters, however, Sans would reply that he had no time for relationships, dreams or any goal that was achievable unless it was three feet away from him. Sans would say that he was a bachelor, but not up for grabs by anyone he didn’t know for at least several hundreds of years. Papyrus usually felt confused by his brother’s unwillingness to pursue his dreams. He’d thought they had made progress in distracting his brother’s innate laziness.)

He had been interested in the CDs Sans had bought for him. The science shows, the cooking shows and the dragon movie. They had all been so interesting that Papyrus could tell that Sans had probably skimmed the ratings of each CD, because there was no way that Sans would have given him this CD if he had seen the summary. Sans only ever seemed to read him adventure stories, never something that seemed mysterious in nature.

The CD had multiple genres, but only one of the entries appeared to be the adventure type.

He had plugged in the disk into an old CD-reading device that he had Doctor Alphys fix. He had claimed that he wanted to listen to old musical disks of humans so he could learn more about their culture. Doctor Alphys had been flustered, but she had seemed so ecstatic that he was trying to learn more about human culture and history.

He had been listening to the voice actor CD called _Stardust’s Top Audio Recording Scenes_ , fourth in the series. It was a great collection of scenes read out loud by the voice actor named Stardust, all top-rated by fans and compiled by the artist himself.

But that wasn’t why he was sitting in the kitchen with his jaw hanging open and his face flushed with magic.

It had even started so innocently.

“ _Hello, listeners,_ ” a deep voice had greeted casually. Their voice was smooth, their words gentle. It was a voice that invited listeners’ attention. “ _This is Stardust again, your resident impressionist. You’re listening to a CD I’ve helped compile based on the amount of ratings and views it got on the sound page. Some of them came from commissions I’ve done in the past months, some of them from scripts that I’ve picked out from the fans and some of them came from the audiobooks I’ve done._ ”

Papyrus had to admit he was impressed when their talent. There weren’t many mimics in the world, he knew. Talent like that could be useful for most voice actors.

“ _Every voice in this CD is mine. The sound effects came from actual animals, sceneries and other things you can find once you go outside, all of them recorded with my devices. After this introduction, the CD will continue to play the audio list ranked from lowest to highest. I recommend using earphones or headphones for this selection._ ”

The next recording had started with sounds that someone might hear from a beautiful garden. Birds had sung sweetly, a sound of a breeze had passed by trees, and there was the sound of leaves crunching under someone’s footfalls. It made Papyrus feel happy to hear something so beautiful.

“ _Hey, there,_ ” a slightly deep and husky voice had called out suddenly.

Papyrus had nearly jumped out of his bones, startled by the voice that came from the right side of his super cool headphones. It had sounded like the voice had been right behind him.

“ _Whoa! Sorry for startling you, sunshine. You, uh, grew this by the bridge over there._ ”

He had immediately flushed in embarrassment, realizing he had reacted for no reason. He was thankfully alone in the kitchen, with no one in sight. If anyone had seen his reaction, he would have been mortified. The sound effects had been amazing.

There had been a pause. Papyrus had reckoned it was an audio record for listeners that wanted to imagine their own replies.

“ _Oh? This flower’s not yours? Well, it kind of… just popped out on the bridge when you stepped off. I thought it might be yours. You better take it soon, though. My gloves are pretty thin. I’m definitely no green thumb._ ”

Papyrus had made a face at the reply. He had imagined asking why in the world that would mean anything to him. Why would someone’s skill in gardening be related to giving the flower to someone else? He had no clue, but he had supposed he had to listen for more to find out.

“ _O-oh, uh, that doesn’t matter. I’m glad you took the flower, because it’s really pretty. It would be a waste if it just… suddenly lacked essential nutrients or something. What’s your name?_ ”

He had heard the voice gasp quietly in surprise. Papyrus had wondered idly if they had a specialized microphone that could only catch regular sound waves and ignore breathing.

“ _Wow, that’s… uh… a really nice name. Oh? What’s my name? Uh… you can call me anything you want. It’s not really that important. What – you want me to give you my nickname? Oh, um… give me a name of a colour, I guess, so long as it doesn’t sound uncool._ ”

He had caught sight of his brother’s blue mug, so it wasn’t that challenging to find a name for the voice actor.

The record had continued on in the same manner. Blue would speak to the listener and wait for a reply of sorts, then somehow accurately respond with something that answered most of Papyrus’ inner questions. Blue was a part-time artist that painted detailed art for extremely high prices, but that was because he donated the rest of the money to schools to help other artists. The listener was some sort of landscape designer that lived near the garden with the bridge.

From what Papyrus had gathered with his one-sided interaction with Blue, the listener would probably fall in love with him. It hadn’t been so difficult to imagine.

Blue’s character was endearingly charming, always quipping about a silly little joke he heard from an animal and talking so sweetly to the listener. He always seemed to have a thought on the top of his head, because the realism of his interaction with the reader was undeniably great. They had little friend dates that seemed a little too romantic, but they had fun, because Blue and the listener once cooked spaghetti together (although Blue always ended up never taking off his gloves, so he had to deal with the pots). Blue had also painted the listener, who must have acted shyly under the attention.

But then the time came when Blue was about to confess. He had sounded so anxious over the phone, and Papyrus had been so certain that when they had met up at the garden at night, Blue would confess his love for the listener.

“ _So… um… you know I’ve known you for some months now, right?_ ” Blue had paused, chuckling nervously. Papyrus had heard an audible gulp of breath and a resigned sigh. He had braced himself excitedly for the most romantic confession of all times. “ _Well… you see… I — I… I haven’t been entirely honest with you._ ”

 _What_? Where was the love confession? Papyrus had goggled at Blue’s words, inwardly confused and sad, and even a pinch outraged by Blue’s deceit of the listener. What had Blue done?

“ _I… I’ve been watching you for a while now,_ ” Blue had confessed in a smaller voice that was vastly unlike from his usual voice of confidence.

Oh.

That hadn’t been terrible at all! Papyrus had felt confused at the dramatic start of the confession.

“ _I — No, you’ve never met me before, I’m certain of it. Someone… someone so special like you couldn’t have possibly met someone like me. What? Oh, um… I… I’m not entirely sure where to start._ ”

Papyrus had heard Blue’s voice shake through his speech. He had felt so sad for Blue, who probably had a hard time articulating his reasons. He had been so attached to Blue’s story, about his little life with a clever father, who was supposed to be a renowned scientist. He hadn’t known anything that would make Blue think that he was unlikeable. He had a great character and personality!

“ _You see, I… I’m not entirely ordinary,_ ” Blue had admitted in a whisper. _Oh_. Papyrus had heard the rustling of clothing. “ _Do you know why I… why I never take off my gloves? Well, you see… I… Everything I touch… It dies. Like this path of grass. That’s why I never take them off._ ”

Papyrus had stared blankly at the table, absorbing Blue’s trembling words, utterly troubled. The listener had a moment with Blue where they had been cooking in Blue’s kitchen. Blue had implied that the listener asked for him to take off his gloves, but he had denied the request and made up an excuse about his hands being contagious. Papyrus had felt guilty for feeling so cheated from a mystery. Blue had only been trying to keep the listener safe, even if the listener had been so pushy.

Papyrus had sniffled in sympathy, but then Blue continued on.

“ _And… sunshine, you… I saw that little flower grow where you stepped, and I just… I started watching you,_ ” Blue admitted with a watery voice, tone deeply miserable. “ _You looked so nice and you acted like the world had everything you needed, and everywhere you stepped, it was like the world turned to you and listened.”_

Papyrus had only felt warmth at the idea that Blue had been pining away for the listener, even if his soul had ached to comfort the poor fellow away from sad thoughts.

“ _I… I’m really sorry about this, but… I… I don’t think I can handle any more of this. I… I truly… like you, but… I don’t think we can meet up any longer. I—I can’t hold myself back, so… I’m going to move far away.”_

_What? No!_

Papyrus had felt a sharp twinge in his soul. He’d covered his teeth in shock, tears filling his sockets. No! No, Blue had to confess his love for the listener! Blue was not supposed to leave! He had invested so much time with the listener to do anything else but confess! They had _spaghetti_ together! Slightly- _romantic_ spaghetti!

Blue had chuckled awkwardly in a very sad way that had Papyrus clutching at the kitchen counter for stability. “ _So, I… I’m here to say goodbye, and thanks. You… you’re really so… so amazing. I… I’ve never met someone as great as you, and – mmph!_ ”

Papyrus had gasped and listened to the sound of kissing, soft noises of what could be tongues meeting, even if Blue had fabricated those sounds. He had nearly thrown off his headphones in surprise, but he had stopped himself, unwilling to leave the story unfinished. It had started making his bones flush with magic, inviting a rapid thrum of energy through his soul.

That was what continued to happen three seconds later.

Papyrus had retreated to a chair, blushing face buried in his arms that were crossed over the surface of the dinner table as he continued listening to the sound of Blue’s hitched breathing and little moans.

“ _– wait, stop,_ ” Blue gasped weakly. He moaned softly into another kiss, the oddly appealing sound of their deep voice inviting shivers across Papyrus’ bones. He had no idea someone could make those _sounds_ in an unusually sensual way (and for an audio recording, too). He had only heard that sound mostly when people eat delicious food, but now he felt like it had another meaning entirely. “ _You’ll die… Wait… S-stop…_ ”

There was sound of crunching leaves, and then a muffled thump on what Papyrus could tell was a tree trunk from minutes ago. There was a sound of rustling clothing, and then Blue sounded like he had pulled away.  Several moments consisted of panting, as though Blue was taking in so much air to regain composure.

“ _Oh… wow, um… you… you’re not dead,_ ” Blue voiced out in a whisper. He let out a happy, breathless laugh. Papyrus inwardly cheered for the listener. Blue’s touch of death did not defeat them! “ _You… you’re not dead! This… This is amazing! You… I don’t know how you did it, but… wow, you… You’re amazing, sunshine. I… I was so scared that you would die, but you didn’t. I feel so relieved._ ”

Papyrus heard Blue’s breath hitch in surprise.

“ _N-no, sunshine, of course I’m not leaving,_ ” Blue immediately responded with a soft sigh of pleasure. It was accompanied by a soft sound of kisses, followed by Blue’s breathless moans. “ _I was just… I could have, but… I… I don’t think I would, now._ ”

Papyrus felt like he finally understood the reason why Undyne would make such an odd expression whenever Doctor Alphys made the same sound after eating ramen. He groaned inwardly, knowing he would never be able to forget to recognize the sensual sounds.

“ _I… I never expected… that I could touch you like this,_ ” Blue whispered lowly, almost huskily. Papyrus shuddered at the realism of the moment, hearing the voice from his right earhole, and shoved his flustered skull further into his ulna and hoped that no one would come into the kitchen to witness his ruffled state. “ _You feel so rough and smooth at the same time… It feels nice. I never… I’ve never even dared to think I would be able to touch you like this. The times I’ve_ imagined _it doesn’t even compare to this reality. I just want to… You feel so…_ ”

There was a sound of rustling clothing, and even more desperate moans that Blue produced as they kissed the listener. Papyrus felt even more flustered and somehow ashamed for listening to something so intimate (even if Blue was the person who recorded it and made all those sounds for the listener).

“ _Nnn – oh, you feel so amazing, sunshine. You feel so good!_ ” Blue gasped through his panting. Papyrus’ soul raced, feeling that it was not the listener Blue was talking to, but him, the Great Papyrus. It felt alarming. It felt embarrassing. He was starting to feel like his magic would overload from Blue’s attention. “ _I need you so badly, sunshine. You just feel so… You feel so good. I… I’m sorry for being so forward – oh…? Y-you… You want… You want to… Here? You want to go to the g-greenhouse? R-right now…? Oh… o-okay._ ”

Blue and the listener walked rapidly, based on the crunch of leaves coming from the audio. There were moments where they paused and exchanged more desperate kisses, and the keening noise that Blue made sent a tingling sensation down Papyrus’ spine. After a short while of rushing, they seemed to have reached the greenhouse. Blue released a soft growl that was followed by more slick noises. The sound of the door opening made Papyrus realized what he was about to hear.

He nearly bolted from his seat when he heard the door slam shut, thinking for an absurd moment that it had been the house’s front door. A quick glance told him no one was there. Though, he should probably move to his room. He should listen to something like this in private! It was indecent of him to listen to things like this somewhere anyone could simply see him.

But he didn’t move. He couldn’t. He was paralyzed by the sounds, afraid that once he moved to his room, the atmosphere would change and he would lose the story’s hook on his soul.

“ _O-oh, I love it,_ ” Blue moaned huskily, voice so close to the left side of the headphones. A zipper sounded from a distance, and Papyrus blushed heavily as he heard pieces of clothing hit the ground, followed by a low hum of desire and even more wet noises of kissing. “ _I love how you feel against me, sunshine... I love how you react to me, just like this… When I touch you here, you make the cutest little sounds... When I push against your body, you tremble so much… It makes me want to kiss you all over._ ”

Heavy breathing accompanied the sound of low moans, stirring a passionate sensation to spread through Papyrus.

“ _Let me touch you more… let me… I want –_ nng _! – I want to…_ ” A low growl resounded from the headphones. Immediately, Papyrus felt lightheaded, and his soul nearly manifested at the commanding undertone of that sound. Warmth resonated from his soul, crawling so sweetly down the length of his spine. “ _O-oh, sunshine, that’s it…  Yes! Like that…_ ahh _…_ unh _… Wait… Could you t-turn around for me, sweetheart…? Let me… Let me touch all of you…_ ”

Papyrus inhaled sharply at the phantom sensation of fingers lightly caressing his bones – fingers that invited itself to play with his sensitive areas. He squirmed in his seat, shuddering when his overactive mind started imagining what if felt like – no! No, it was the listener that Blue was – was… touching. What was he doing? Why was his body reacting like this?

“ _Yes, that’s it sunshine. Spread your legs, and let me – what… what’s that…? Y-you want me to use… that? O-okay, I’ll loosen you nice and wet, sunshine… Are you ready?_ ” There was a sound of a bottle cap popping open, and then a spurting of something that sounded like – _oh_. Oh stars, could that be…? Papyrus’ face blushed, hearing the soft hiss and the slow, slick noises. Papyrus’ body allowed the phantom sensations, and he clenched his hands, holding in a gasp of surprise at the realism of his imagination. “ _Ooh, you’re tight against my finger, sunshine… it feels warm inside, so good. We’ll need to slick it up really well… I’ll add more, okay? Tell me to stop if you need me to stop – oh… ooh… yes…_ yes _, that’s it, sunshine… Let me take care of you._ ”

Blue’s moans closed in, precisely at the left side of the headphone, where the wet sounds of a tongue began. Papyrus gasped when his mind conjured amorphous images of the mysterious voice actor leaning over him, kissing his vertebrae, licking between the delicate little ridges.

“ _Let me… let me show you what I can do, sunshine. That’s it… Do you… do you trust me? G-good, that’s… nnn… this is… Let me… Shh, don’t worry… I know how to do this… Let me, please…_ ” Blue gasped sharply, releasing a strangled growl of desire. Papyrus shuddered instinctively, nearly going limp. “ _Oh, you… you’re so beautiful. The glow… this light… it’s… beautiful, sunshine. This is… this is your soul._ ”

Papyrus flushed down to the tip of his tarsals and his body flooded with bliss. W-wowie… Blue was treating the reader so sweetly, so gently, and yet so passionate. But the person behind the audio record… could they be part of the monsterkind? So rarely did humans know about souls, but it was not so difficult to research.

“ _Could I… could I… touch it?_ ” Blue whispered huskily through the headphone’s left ear. Before he could stop himself, Papyrus nodded shortly, and then promptly groaned in embarrassment when he realized what he did. “ _Y-yeah? I… I’ll be careful, I promise… Let me help you there… O-ooh, sunshine…! It… it feels amazing! Do you like that? Do you like that I’m doing this to your soul? What about… this…?_ ”

It was an unfamiliar, but suggestive sound of Blue taking out his fingers and sliding into him – the _listener_. But he felt the phantom sensation as well, encouraged by his creative imagination. He stiffened in his seat, stunned, when his body trembled with desire. His magic fought hard to form against his control, but he managed to force it down, shuddering when the pleasure hadn’t abated. H-holy stars, that felt… so good!

“ _You like that, sunshine, I can feel it,_ ” Blue whispered roughly. “ _The way you… hnnng… tighten like tha–_ ah _–t…! You feel… so amazing, sweetheart...!_ ”

Oh… _w-wowie_. Blue’s voice had overtaken a more confident tone. It was shades different when he confessed to leaving. Gone was the insecurity. Instead, Blue sounded much more… _dominant_ , somehow, despite the sweetness. It was unbelievably arousing. For someone he could not see, Papyrus’ imagination filled in a false image.

“ _Oh, the sounds you’re making right now,_ ” Blue groaned lowly. The sound of squelching reached Papyrus’ earholes, and the sounds fueled the lewd fantasy playing in his head. He badly wanted to move back to his room, to hide himself under the covers and forget all this happened, but… “ _The way you push back when I slide inside you, j-just like that, sunshine… So tight – nnn…! You taste so sweet… I wonder… ahn… if I could just… lick you out – hnn! Ah! M-mm! O-oh… that… nnn! Hah… You… y-you really like that idea, huh…?_ ”

Papyrus buried his mortification and arousal further into his arms and hoped fervently that no one would come in and see what a disaster he looked. He felt his soul fighting harder to conjure appropriate magic, but he held against it despite the pleasure tingling down his spine and throughout his bones. He felt as though Blue himself was sliding inside him, dragging grooves against his walls, sparking desire to light up his soul.

“ _You… Oh, yes…_ yes _… that’s it, sunshine…!_ ” Blue gasped as the squelching sounds increased pace. Papyrus could hear something rattling in the background, perhaps a wall of glass. The slaps of Blue’s hip began to be much more audible. “ _You… y-you’re close? Hnng…! Yes… yes…! Come… t-that’s right. Come for me, sunshine. C-come with me inside you, while I… I touch your soul – ah! Yesss…! Nnn!_ ”

Papyrus didn’t know why, but the words struck a chord inside him. His mind faltered into a ringing bliss, and his soul gushed powerfully with his magic. Liquid-like wisps of his magic dripped from his ribs, soaking the insides of his battle body and sliding down his bones. Papyrus slumped on the table, bones rattling from the release, listening vaguely to Blue as he moaned loudly and desperately grunted his release.

He stared blankly at the floor, at the magic he had tried so hard to control. Quickly, he got up and stopped the disk from playing, mortified beyond belief at what he had done in the kitchen. After that, he gathered cleaning materials and got rid the evidence of his pleasure, making sure nothing had even the smallest hint of his magic.

Just as he was about to go up the stairs and into his room to get rid of what he wore, the front door clicked open. Panicking, he grabbed the closest thing he could find – an apron – and shoved it around what he could hide. Hurriedly, he turned his back to a wall and made sure his apron hid the dissipating magic.

The door opened slowly, and the tired yawn of his brother drifted with the noise from outside. His brother’s head peeked in from the doorway.

‘ _Oh stars_ ,’ Papyrus begged. ‘ _Please don’t let him notice_.’

“hey, bro,” Sans greeted him, sockets blinking sleepily at him.

“H-HELLO, SANS,” Papyrus managed to respond. He could wring himself for doing this in public. He should have gone into his room! “HOW WAS YOUR DAY?” he questioned, knowing that if he acted any more suspiciously that his shrewd brother would notice a discrepancy in his daily routine.

Sans shuffled into the house and locked the door, and then he collapsed into the cushions of their couch, face buried into the softness. “tiring,” his brother groaned into the cushion. He wore the same hooded jacket as before, but the shorts had been replaced with soft pants, and the slippers with one of those fancy shoes. “remind me to tell tori to take care of the other delegate things. i need to be the last resort ambassador guy, not the eighteenth resort.”

Despite being ruffled to the point of indecency, Papyrus felt the need to comfort his brother. He would offer a hug, but… well… he was indecent. If Sans even caught a hint of what he had done… well, the other skeleton would be kind, but Papyrus would feel even more embarrassed than before if his brother knew about his lewdness.

“I SHALL TELL HER SO, BROTHER,” Papyrus agreed, nodding along when Sans sighed in relief. “PERHAPS… JUST THIS ONCE, YOU CAN NAP. I’LL WAKE YOU UP IN AN HOUR!”

Sans lifted his head from where he lay and gave him a grateful smile. Papyrus’ soul fluttered at the look, realizing how much he hadn’t seen his brother in a while. Papyrus smiled back, and, as if confirming something, Sans went back to shoving his face into the cushions.

Papyrus called his brother’s name. When the smaller skeleton didn’t respond, Papyrus knew Sans had passed out from exhaustion. Seeing as the skeleton was asleep, Papyrus sneaked upstairs with his device. He changed his clothes and cleaned his battle body.

At least he knew to listen to the disk in private. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first smut I've written, but it's still a good idea to ask if I missed something. I've never written voice stuff before... Hehehe.
> 
> Mistakes all mine.


End file.
